A strange shedemon strays Sesshoumaru
by Kekie
Summary: Naraku is dead, and everyone goes there separate ways. Sesshoumaru tries harder than ever to steal the tetsusiaga from Inuyasha. Inuyasha feels that Sesshoumaru maybe after more than just tetsusiaga. A strange she-demon rescues Sesshoumaru from the for
1. A strange she demon

**AUTHORS NOTE: After Inuyasha and the rest had killed Naraku, the group had split up. Unfortunately Kikyo was killed in the battle. Miroku and Sango hooked up actually, and got married. The curse of the "Wind Tunnel" that was placed on Mirukos family was finally broken. Boy was Miroku happy to break that curse. As for Inuyasha and Kagome they are together, but not married yet. Plus they were still there same old selves. Kaede left the beads for Kagome to put Inuyasha in his place when he needed it still. After all he still had a demon side. After Naraku was destroyed the sacred jewel was complete again. Kaede and everyone agreed that the jewel would be safer with Kagome, now that she had spent the time collecting the jewel shards she would take care of it better this time. She still practices her archery, and Inuyasha practiced with Tetsusaiga, and the Wind Scare. Kagome wore the scared jewel around her neck. Ever since Naraku was defeated, Sesshoumaru has been attacking Inuyasha constantly. He still wants Tetsusaiga, and maybe even the Sacred Jewel.... **

Sesshoumaru awoke in the middle of the woods, badly injured. He tried to sit up but was stopped suddenly by a sharp pain in his shoulder that traveled down to his back. "DAMN," he groaned as he fell back towards the ground with a thud. He looked around him. He was getting to know this forest all too well. The fights between him and Inuyasha were becoming more and more common here lately. He'd come so close to defeating his brother several times. But right before he would get the chance to finish Inuyasha off the tensaiga would send him here. "Tensaiga why do you betray me like this? Why father did you give me the tensaiga to wield and not the Tetsusaiga. I will wield the Tetsusaiga if I have to peel it from Inuyashas' dead hands." It had also done the same on the times that his brother had almost gotten the best of him too. He didn't want to admit that, but it was the truth. He laid back down trying to get up the strength to stand, but he passed back out before he gained it.

When Sesshoumaru woke again, he could smell the difference in the environment. And there was someone else present. Who was it? He sat up snarling opening his eyes wide, looking around the room. He was in a hut. He looked around, standing up and wandering outside. It was late in the day, and the sun was almost set. He looked around seeing a basket of clothes, with clothes hanging out on a line. He examined the clothes closer they were female, but on second sniff there was a hint of animal. It enticed him a little. Suddenly there was a noise in the distance. He followed it, slowly, for he was still injured. Sesshoumaru came to a river, and was shocked to see a young female, bathing. Crouching behind a bush, Sesshoumaru watched her. He started to admire her beauty, which was strange to him because she was human; he killed girls like that all the time. But there was something about her scent that caught his attention.

"What is it?" "There is something strange about this woman; about her scent,"he kept thinking.

He watched as she bathed for a few minutes, still curious as to whom she was. "Is she the one that brought me here? Does she think she is going to hold me captive here?"

"Well she's got another thing coming if she thinks that going to happen," he snorted to himself.

He started to get wrapped up in the tune she was singing, and started to hum along with her unknowingly. The woman turned looking around for who was there.

"Who's there," he heard her call out, looking and heading in his direction.

Sesshoumaru froze for a minute. Her scent was changing. The animal scent he had sensed before was becoming stronger, but it wasn't the same as his. It was different. He watched as her eyes started to turn an icy blue. It almost ran cold shivers down his back.

"She's part demon."

The scent made him step back a little. As he did he stepped on a twig, making it crack. The woman hissed, her ears standing on end.

"SHOW YOURSELF," she demanded walking towards the spot where Sesshoumaru was.

He gave up and stepped out of his hiding place. The woman calmed herself, and smiled a little.  
  
"You should never sneak up on a woman, might get yourself killed that way," The girl said as her eyes went back to normal.

They were a pretty blue. Her ears seemed to disappear back up under her hair. She slowly stepped out of the water exposing her whole body. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She had nice curves, long black wavy hair down to her hips. Her hair seemed to float on top of the water as she slowly walked out of the water. But what seemed to catch his eye the most was the crescent moon by her belly button, and another symbol that he didn't recognize on the other side. There was a flash of something behind her.

"It was a tail. A black tail," he realize when it came swaying in front of her.

It was about this time that he remembered that he was just sitting there staring at her in plain sight. He blushed, which was a strange feeling to him, and turned away for her to get dressed.

She laughed to herself. "Why be so modest now. You've looked me over twice already don't think there's much you haven't seen of me," she taunted.

"Yea well, who are you, and where the hell am I?" He tried to not show how off guard he had been.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** SORRY GUYS I WAS REALLY TIRED ILL TRY AND FINISH IT LATER. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC THAT I HAVE SHARED WITH ANYBODY BUT MY RL FRIENDS, SO IT MIGHT NOT BE VERY GOOD.


	2. Not so nice introductions

My name's Kiana, and this is my home," the woman replied as she started to get dressed. She slipped on a shirt and then a short cut off skirt that barely covered anything.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in surprised when everything she had just told him sank in.

"You mean your the..."

"No I'm not a moon goddess. I'm far from being any kind of goddess for that matter. I think my parents just liked the name." Kiana walked past Sesshoumaru, and started to head back to the hut.

"How did I get here?" Sesshoumaru wasn't about to show his nice side yet.

"I found you badly wounded in the woods a couple of days ago, while I was out hunting for my dinner. So I brought you back and bandaged you up," Kiana replied without a single glance behind her to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru noticed his bandages on his chest for the first time. "Wait a minute you said you found me a couple of days ago! How long have I been sleeping?" Sesshoumaru sounded a little worried. Kiana stopped walking for a minute, and looked like she was concentrating on counting.

"Well I don't know how long you were out there before I came along, but you've been here I think for about three days," she said as she started to walk again.

"Three days!?!" Sesshoumaru felt like he had been hit in the stomach.

"Yea you were wounded really bad," Kiana added.

Sesshoumaru followed the rest of the way in silence. Instead he kind of focused on Kianas' tail. It fascinated him just a little. Which bothered him a little more. He had never become attracted to (infatuated with) someone other than to have sex with them, and leave them. He had never had interest in choosing a mate like his brother, Inuyasha, had with Kagome. Women were a toy, merely there to serve as pleasers to the male demonic race.

"So who are you? You've seem to find out a lot about me here in the past 15 minutes, but I don't know nothing about you." Kiana broke into Sesshoumarus' thoughts. "Who am I," Sesshoumaru seemed to repeat wandering himself.

"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands, and also the leader of the Inu-yakai clan." Sesshoumaru thought this would impress her but it didn't.

Kiana stopped dead in her tracts. "So your the one that leads that pack of ravage dogs," her eyes seemed to glow a bit again and change colors."

"Yea, that would be me"

"Well just so you know I don't like your kind, and have killed many before with my bare hands. So if you get any ideas about attacking me, don't think I wont rip your heart and eat it for dinner."

This caused Sesshoumaru to step back a little. He started to think to himself, 'She got a good bit of spunk I can give her that.' "Don't worry," he reassured her. "I couldn't harm my rescuer now could I?" He flashed her one of his innocent smiles that he was so well known for giving to the ladies. But Kiana gave him the cold shoulder.

Once they reached the hut, Kiana turned to Sesshoumaru, "You can stay as long as you need to recover, YOUR HIGHNESS, but you have to help me around here."

Sesshoumaru grew a little irritated, 'She's mocking me,' he growled to himself, but he kept his cool. He managed to toss a smile back at her.

"So how are you feeling today? Holding up pretty good?" Kiana looked him over, once or twice. Sesshoumaru new that it wasn't just her trying to see if his wounds were getting better, because he since a change in her scent. "Feel like I've been run over by a bolder, but I'm making it," Sesshoumaru laughed, but then snarled at himself cause he didn't want to reveal any kindness yet. After all she wasn't exactly a rose herself right now.

"Good," Kiana threw a bow at him and some arrows. "Lets go hunting for dinner. You can manage that one 'your highness', can't you?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the bow, and then followed. "She is really starting to get on my nerves with that 'your highness' shit, " he thought to himself. Yet still he kept his thoughts to himself for now.

After dinner Kiana readied for bed, and Sesshoumaru went to go bathe in the spring.  
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: ** JUST TO INFORM EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION. NORMALLY I DONT SHARE MY WRITINGS WITH OTHER PEOPLE BUT FRIENDS AND FAMILY. BUT I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A TRY.


	3. A spy!

Once at the spring, Sesshoumaru untied and slipped off his pants. Then he slowly unwrapped the bandages from around him. Leaving his body bare, and free to feel the cool night breezes it blew by. He slowly walked into the spring till he was waist deep then he sat. The water was a little colder than what he was use to, but felt really good on Sesshoumarus' skin.

Sesshoumaru started to recall the day. When he started to think about how he first met Kiana he started to get a little turned on. Sesshoumaru started to think about how good her wet body looked coming out of the water. Her hair sticking to her, and water streaming all down her body. Which turned him on even more.

He started to grit his teeth a little as his member got even harder. Sesshoumaru started to rub the head just a little with his thumb. He closed his eyes, laid back, and enjoyed. But little to his knowledge, Kiana was in the bushes watching. Getting a little turned on herself. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it anymore, and started to rub his hand up and down the shaft of his member; rocking his hips as he did. He started to groan. Kiana felt herself get wet, and her body wanting to respond back to Sesshoumarus constant thrusts into his hand.

Trying to force herself to remember that she was suppose to be mad at him, she kept on watching. Sesshoumaru put one of his arms behind him to support him as his thrusts got harder and faster. Kianas' breathing began to get heavier, as Sesshoumaru started to moan louder. She could tell that he was near climaxing. Kiana watched as Sesshoumarus' body trembled as he started to cum. He tossed his head back and growled loud, his chest rising and falling hard. Both his hands were behind him now, supporting him. Once his body relaxed again, and Sesshoumaru lowered himself back down into the water, Kiana headed back to the hut unnoticed. Sesshoumaru laid in the warm water for a minute, then washed off and headed back to the hut.

Once inside the hut, Sesshoumaru found the sleeping Kiana, or so he thought she was sleeping. He sat in the corner watching her sleep for a few minutes. Taking in her gorgeous hair and body. The blanket that she had over her was kind of thin. Of course it wasn't that cold out, so she really didn't need a thick blanket over her. The blanket did allow Sesshoumaru to follow her curves out very nicely. But what still held his interest was her tail, and her gorgeous hair. That gorgeous black hair. That turned him on more than anything. He watched as her tail twitched a little. Her hair and tail mingled together, and surrounded her.

Kiana could tell by listening to him settle down by the fire that he was watching her. So knew that she had to keep up the sleeping act but she didn't know how long she could keep it up. She was actually getting very tired, but the fact that she was turned on so much, was getting to her. She laid there thinking about how turned on he had her. She was cursing herself, because she knows better than to fall for a dog demon, much less an Inu-yakai clan member. It also didn't help for her to think that he was the leader. After what she had seen them do to her family, she swore she would kill anyone that she came across; just to avenge her family. And she has up until now. Even though the killing them didn't bring her family back, at least it helped to easy the pain a little. Kiana eventually fell into a deep sleep, were she dreamed about everything.

Sesshoumaru watched her, noticing that her scent changed. She smelt aroused, yearning for something, almost. Sesshoumaru was thinking that he had something that would cure all that. But instead he curled up onto the palette on the floor. He listened to her heavy breathing until he fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't much clearer than the one before. Sesshoumaru still woke up to a confusing place, but this time he was flooded with the scent of food. He notice that he had stripped to go to bed the night before and wandered what Kiana had seen when she woke up. The smell of the food enticed him out of bed, and outside of the hut into the already bright sunlight.

He sat there watching and listening to a humming Kiana. She had made herself busy by cooking breakfast, washing clothes, and hanging them out to dry. Sesshoumaru thought to himself that this was probably a normal morning for her. He smiled as he watched her stretching to hang the clothes that she had just washed out to dry on the line. He seemed to notice the oddest things about her. Like how stretching made her look even more irresistible. Or how good her humming sounded as she went about her chores. Sesshoumaru shook his head as to shake out the feelings, and things he was just thinking. He walked towards her, but her back was still turned towards him.

He got a few steps away from her, and said, "Something really smells delicious."

Kiana jumped up into the tree branch that was hovering right above them. Sesshoumaru laughed silently to himself, and said, "Sorry couldn't resist."

"THAT REALLY WASNT FUNNY," Kiana huffed. "I could have seriously hurt you, or killed you even." 

Sesshoumaru sucked on his teeth. "Yanno I thought of that, but I said what the heck it was worth the chance." Sesshoumaru became a little more impressed with himself as he sensed that her heart beat of erratic. He looked up at her, "Honestly I'm truly sorry. Please come down from there," he begged Kiana.  
  
She jumped down out of the tree, and walked past Sesshoumaru hissing, "Ass," at him as she went about what she was doing before.

Sesshoumaru got a couple minutes more chuckles out of the gag, and followed after her. Once he finally gave up actually following her around, he sat on a log in front of the fire and looked at what she was cooking. He talked to her every now and then, but she didn't really have too much to say to him anymore.

He could tell by her scent, and her stomping around that she was still mad at him. He honestly hadn't meant to scare her. He just kind of has that effect on people. Always sneaking up on my enemies has gotten me use to it. But i know better than to try and explain this to a woman.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **SORRY GUYS IM JUST ACTUALLY ENTERING IN PARTS OF THE STORY THAT I HAVE HAD FINSIHED, BUT JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO PUT THEM UP ON THE WEBSITE. PLUS IM GOING BACK THROUGH AND DOING GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERROR CHECKS. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS GIVE ME SOME HINTS ON WHAT I MIGHT BE DOING WRONG OR SOMETHING. IM ALWAYS UP FOR ANOTHER PERSONS POV. IT ALWAYS HELPS TO HAVE ANOTHER WRITER, OR JUST A READERS OPINION, EVEN IF I DONT AGREE WITH THEM. IT ALWAYS HELPS!!


End file.
